


Cosmo

by quuuu



Series: Bar Collection [1]
Category: haikyuu
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drunken Kissing, Gay Sex, Kuroo Tetsurou is a bastard, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 08:59:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15239934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quuuu/pseuds/quuuu
Summary: Morisuke menyesal karena tidak memesan bir.





	Cosmo

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu adalah milik Haruichi Furudate. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam membuat fiksi ini.

Kuroo Tetsurou adalah seorang penipu, tapi dia bukan seorang pembohong. Setidaknya itulah yang Morisuke pikirkan.

* * *

Derit kasur terus berbunyi seiring seseorang yang berada di atasnya bergerak di dalamnya. Aroma seks yang kental memenuhi ruangan, membuat udara semakin panas dan lembab. Desahan dan lenguhan tak berhenti lolos dari bibirnya yang bengkak. Lehernya yang telah dipenuhi bercak merah terus dikecup dan digigit sebelum bibir itu berpindah ke pundaknya.

Morisuke menghadapkan wajahnya ke kiri, air matanya jatuh ke bantal. Dia melihat tangan kirinya digenggam oleh orang yang tengah mendominasi di atasnya. Pakaian yang berceceran dan beberapa kondom bekas juga tertangkap matanya yang sayu.

Dagunya tiba-tiba ditarik untuk melihat ke depan. Dia bisa merasakan aroma  _mint_ di wajahnya, sangat dekat. Bibir atas mereka bersentuhan, Morisuke dapat melihat dengan jelas senyum jenaka di atasnya. Beberapa saat kemudian mulutnya kembali ditangkap kedalam ciuman yang panas dan liar. Basah. Basah sekali, sampai air liur mereka berdua yang tercampur mengalir ke dagunya lagi. Morisuke dapat merasakan pipinya dielus perlahan, dia membuka matanya.

 _Bagaimana aku bisa mengalami hal ini, sih?_  Pikirnya.

* * *

Awal bulan Desember dan Morisuke sudah dapat merasakan dinginnya udara di Jepang. Para murid di lapangan terbuka menggigil. Beberapa diantara mereka mengeluh kedinginan dan ingin kembali ke kelas.

"Yaku-sensei, ini awal musim dingin. Kenapa kita tidak belajar di kelas saja?"

"Justru karena ini awal musim dingin kalian harus olahraga di luar. Berlari itu cara yang bagus untuk menghangatkan badan."

"Tapi kenapa harus di luar, sensei? Kan kita bisa olahraga di gedung olahraga."

"Justru kalau kita di gedung olahraga akan membuat udara pengap, bukan hangat. Nanti kalian susah bernapas."

"Heeee?!" Morisuke mendengus kasar.  _Dasar murid zaman sekarang,_ pikirnya. Dia menggosokkan kedua tangannya, berusaha membuat kehangatan sebisa mungkin. Uap tipis keluar dari mulutnya saat dia mulai mengabsen murid-muridnya. Morisuke meniup pluitnya dan para siswa pun mulai berlari. Para murid perempuan menonton di pinggir lapangan, mereka berbisik-bisik dengan satu sama lain.

"Eh, sudah dengar belum? Katanya, Yamaguchi-sensei sudah melamar Yachi-sensei, lo!" Gerombolan gadis itu menjerit tertahan.

"Waaah! Aku tak menyangka Yamaguchi-sensei bisa seberani itu. Selama ini kan tingkah lakunya seperti chihuahua."

"Tapi aku lebih tidak percaya Yamaguchi-sensei dan Yachi-sensei akan menjadi suami istri. Tingkah mereka yang malu-malu itu benar-benar- UUGGH! Sumpah, lucu banget!"

"Tapi bukankah Yachi-sensei itu pacarnya Yaku-sensei?" Para gadis itu terdiam dan melirik guru olahraga mereka.

"Kau tidak tahu? Mereka kan sudah putus sebulan yang lalu"

"Eeehh!? Kok bisa? Kenapa?"

"Ssssttt, kecilkan suaramu! Aku kurang tahu pastinya, tapi yang jelas mereka putus karena orang tua Yachi-sensei tidak menyetujui hubungan mereka."

"Eeeehh... sayang sekali. Padahal Yaku-sensei itu orangnya baik, lo. Jago olahraga pula."

"Kalau kekurangannya sih cuma di tinggi badannya saja. Sisanya oke, kok."

"Benar! Kalau saja badannya tinggi, beliau pasti jadi sasaran para guru dan murid di sini."

Gadis-gadis itu melanjutkan gosip mereka tanpa mengetahui ekspresi Morisuke yang mengeras. Hei, guru kalian ini indra pendengarannya masih berfungsi, lo.

* * *

Kerlap-kerlip cahaya lampu  _disco_  dan suara musik lah yang pertama kali diterima oleh Morisuke saat dia memasuki bar. Tempat itu sangat ramai. Dia menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, tapi tidak menemukan teman-temannya di manapun.

 _Sialan_ , Morisuke mengumpat dalam hati. Dia ingat dengan ajakan Koushi untuk merayakan keberhasilan Tadashi yang melamar Hitoka. Tentu saja dia menerima ajakan itu, toh tidak ada salahnya memberi ucapan selamat pada teman. Tapi, dia sama sekali tidak tahu kalau Koushi akan membawanya ke  _cocktail bar_  begini.

Sinting memang. Dia awalnya mengira akan diajak ke  _family restaurant_ , makan makanan hangat dan minum bir atau teh, bukan ke tempat liar seperti ini. Ditambah lagi, dia sempat ditahan oleh sekuriti dan diminta untuk menunjukkan kartu identitasnya, memastikan apakah dia sudah cukup umur atau belum. Koushi dan yang lainnya meninggalkannya dan masuk duluan ke dalam bar, dasar brengsek.

Saat sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, matanya tidak sengaja menemukan teman-temannya duduk di  _bar counter_. Menghembuskan napas lelah dan lega, dia berjalan menghampiri teman-temannya.

Koushi yang tengah mengobrol dengan Daichi melihat Morisuke mendekat. Dia tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Morisuke! Kau sudah diizinkan masuk, ya?"

Perempatan muncul di kening Morisuke.

"Kenapa kalian duduk di sini?" Morisuke menarik kursi tinggi di samping kanan Koushi. Seorang bartender tinggi dengan rambut pirang pucat dan memakai kacamata menanyainya ingin memesan apa. Morisuke pun meminta yang cocok untuknya saja. Bartender tadi hanya mengangguk dan pergi ke sudut  _bar counter_. Morisuke sempat mendengar suara decak lidah dari bartender tadi. _Oh, terima kasih, tuan_ , batinnya kesal.

"Yah... semua meja sudah penuh, Morisuke. Jadi kita tidak punya pilhan lain selain duduk disini." Koushi memainkan gelas yang masih penuh di tangannya. Morisuke melihat lebih jelas ke samping kirinya. Ada Daichi, Ryuunosuke, dan Taketora. Tadashi yang duduk diantara Daichi dan Ryuunosuke hanya bisa tersenyum malu saat Ryuunosuke menepuk punggungnya dengan keras.

"Sekarang nikmati saja, oke? Lupakan semuanya dan buat dirimu merasa bebas sebisa mungkin. Aku kaget, lo, saat kau menerima ajakanku untuk merayakan keberhasilannya Tadashi." Bisik Koushi, Morisuke terdiam. Jadi karena itu dia dibawa ke sini.

Bartender tadi kembali dan meletakkan minuman Morisuke. Dia melihat gelas di depannya, cairan berwarna kuning pucat dan terdapat es batu dan potongan buah lemon di dalamnya.

Koushi berdiri dari kursi dan mengangkat gelasnya tinggi-tinggi sambil berseru. Mereka semua pun bersulang dan mulai meminum minuman mereka masing-masing.

Morisuke menenggak  _cocktail_ nya sampai setengah gelas. Dia menutup matanya rapat-rapat, menahan rasa pahit, terbakar, dan asam yang menyerang lidahnya. Koushi memesan minuman keduanya. Ryuunosuke dan Taketora menyemangati Tadashi untuk menghabiskan birnya. Yang disemangati sudah mengeluh pusing, padahal baru seperempat gelas yang dia minum.

Morisuke meminum minumannya hingga tandas, dia menyandarkan kepalanya ke  _bar counter._  Ah, tiba-tiba dia jadi teringat kejadian sebulan yang lalu. Saat itu dia mendatangi kediaman Hitoka untuk melamar gadis manis itu. Dia juga masih ingat bunga yang dia bawa waktu itu, mawar putih kalau tidak salah. Dia sempat kebingungan memilih jas sampai Koushi harus datang ke apartemennya dan membantunya berhias. Yang jelas dia sangat berharap mendapatkan respon yang baik.

Oh, tapi siapa sangka kalau dia akan diberikan kejutan oleh Kami-sama? Bukannya mendapat senyuman dan anggukan kepala, dia justru malah melihat Hitoka yang menangis dan orang tua gadis itu yang mengusirnya. Sejujurnya, saat itu Morisuke masih tidak dapat menangkap apa yang terjadi. Tapi akhirnya dia tau bahwa keluarga Yachi telah menjodohkan anak semata wayang mereka ke keluarga Yamaguchi.

Dia ingat sekali apa yang dia rasakan waktu itu, kesal dan kecewa. Sakit. Sakit sekali, sampai tidak terpikirkan olehnya untuk menangis ataupun marah. Dia merasa sangat dikhianati. Sempat muncul di pikirannya bahwa dia akan membenci Hitoka selamanya. Tapi saat melihat gadis itu menangis dan tanpa henti meminta maaf padanya, membuatnya hanya tersenyum sedih dan memaafkan gadis itu. Dalam sekali liat saja, Morisuke sudah tahu bahwa gadis itu juga tidak mengetahui apa-apa.

Morisuke menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Ah, pasti dia mulai mabuk sampai dia teringat kejadian itu. Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan menyadari bahwa sekarang hanya ada dirinya, Daichi, dan Tadashi di  _bar counter_.

Dia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Taketora dan Ryuunosuke berada di lantai dansa. Mereka melepas kemeja mereka dan mengibarkannya sambil menari layaknya orang tolol. Koushi mencoba menghentikan mereka, tapi dari cara jalannya yang tidak seimbang juga membuat Morisuke langsung paham kalau pria berambut keperakan itu juga mabuk.

"Morisuke." Panggil Daichi. Dia tengah memapah Tadashi dan berusaha agar laki-laki itu tidak terjatuh.

"Maaf, ya! Sepertinya, aku harus pulang duluan. Tadashi sudah  _hangover_  banget."

"Oh, tentu saja. Kau butuh bantuan, Daichi?"

"Tidak. Kau sebaiknya tetap di sini dan mengawasi mereka." Daichi menunjuk Taketora, Koushi, dan Ryuunosuke. "Tolong ya, Morisuke. Kau bawa mereka pulang setelah mereka lelah nanti."

"Aku tidak bisa janji, tapi akan kuusahakan."

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa!" Dan Daichi pun melangkah pergi meninggalkannya sendirian. Morisuke kembali menyandarkan kepalanya ke  _bar counter_. Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya dia sudah merasa sedikit mabuk sedari tadi. Kepalanya pusing, matanya berkunang-kunang, dan musik terdengar sangat berisik di telinganya.

Morisuke mendesis. Sebenarnya tadi dia minum apa, sih?

" _Tequila_ , hmm?" Morisuke mendongak saat mendengar suara asing di dekatnya. Dia melihat pria dengan seragam bartender di depannya. Rambutnya hitam dengan bentuk yang sangat aneh, mirip pantat ayam. Matanya juga hitam, Morisuke bingung laki-laki di depannya ini sedang menatapnya dengan malas atau remeh. Mulutnya membentuk sebuah seringai dan-sial! Dia tinggi.

"Hoiii, Kei! Kau tadi tidak memberinya tata cara minum  _tequila_ , ya? Lihat! Dia tidak menikmatinya sama sekali. Harusnya kau memberinya minuman yang agak ringan." Morisuke melihat laki-laki di depannya menunjuk dirinya. Meskipun ucapannya terdengar seperti sedang menceramahi orang, tapi seringainya tetap terbentuk di bibirnya.

"Itu bukan salahku, Kuroo-san. Dia sendiri yang meminta minuman yang cocok untuknya." Yang dipanggil Kei tadi mendengus dan pergi meninggalkan  _bar counter_  untuk mengantar minuman.  _Oh, ternyata bartender tidak sopan tadi_ , batin Morisuke.

Yang dipanggil Kuroo tadi hanya tertawa ringan sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Dia mengambil gelas Morisuke yang telah kosong.

"Maaf, ya. Dia masih baru di sini makanya kurang sopan begitu." Ujarnya. Kuroo mengambil gelas  _martini_  dan meletakkannya di depan Morisuke.

Morisuke memperhatikan dengan seksama apa yang dilakukan bartender di hadapannya. Kuroo memasukkan es batu,  _vodka_ , dan jus cranberi. Selanjutnya, Kuroo memeras jeruk nipis, kemudian dia memasukkan  _triple sec_  ke dalam  _shaker_  setelah dia menakarnya dengan  _jigger cup._

Kuroo mengocok  _shaker_  yang ada di tangannya dengan telaten. Dia menuangkan  _cocktail_ hasil racikannya ke gelas  _martini_  yang ada di depannya. Dan sebagai pemanis, Kuroo meletakkan potongan tipis jeruk nipis di pinggir gelas sebelum mendorong gelas tersebut ke arah Morisuke.

"Namanya  _cosmopolitan_ , tapi biasanya orang-orang menyebutnya  _cosmo_." Katanya. Morisuke memperhatikan minuman buatan Kuroo di depannya, warnanya merah pekat. Dia juga melihat terdapat bulir-bulir air yang turun dengan perlahan seakan menggodanya untuk menyentuh badan gelas tersebut. Morisuke mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, teringat bahwa dia tidak boleh mabuk lebih dari ini.

"Wah... maaf, ya, tapi aku tidak bisa minum lagi. Teman-temanku sedang mabuk dan aku harus segera membawa mereka pul-" Suara Morisuke hilang di ujung tenggorokan. Dia merasakan otaknya yang mendadak tidak bisa berfungsi.

Morisuke melihat Koushi di lantai dansa, tapi laki-laki itu tidak sendirian. Diantara orang-orang yang sedang menari, Koushi memeluk seorang pria jangkung berambut coklat. Sudah tidak ada jarak lagi diantara mereka dan mulut mereka memagut satu sama lain, intim sekali. Pria jangkung itu memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Koushi dan dihadiahi lenguhan penuh kenikmatan dari si perak. Koushi mendesah saat merasakan bokongnya diremas dengan gemas oleh pria di depannya.

"Sepertinya temanmu sedang tidak ingin diganggu." Morisuke tersentak. Dia melihat senyum jahil di wajah tampan Kuroo.

"Kenapa kau tidak meminum  _cosmo_ mu dan bersenang-senang seperti temanmu itu saja? Kau pastinya tahu dia tidak akan pulang bersamamu. Sudah ada orang yang akan memanjakannya malam ini."

Benar. Apa yang dikatakan Kuroo itu adalah benar. Morisuke tidak sepolos itu untuk tidak mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi pada Koushi.

Terlintas di dalam pikirannya untuk menghampiri dan membawa Koushi keluar dari sini, tapi Koushi pasti tidak akan mau dibawa olehnya mengingat temannya itu sangat menikmati ciumannya dengan pria asing tadi.

Ah, bahkan Morisuke tidak tahu kemana Taketora dan Ryuunosuke pergi.

Morisuke kembali melirik ke lantai dansa. Laki-laki berambut coklat itu membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Koushi. Koushi menyenderkan kepalanya ke pundak atas pria itu dan tangan pria itu memegang pinggang ramping Koushi. Mereka berjalan melewati kerumunan sampai tidak terlihat lagi oleh Morisuke.

"Jadi?"

Kuroo menyodorkan segelas  _cocktail_  tadi ke hadapan Morisuke. Morisuke menelan ludahnya susah payah hingga beberapa saat kemudian dia menerima minumannya dengan ragu-ragu.

Mungkin sebaiknya dia mengikuti ucapan Kuroo. Menikmati malam ini dan untuk sementara melupakan semua masalahnya. Kuroo menahan pergelangan tangan Morisuke saat dia hendak meminum minumannya. "Kali ini cobalah menyesapnya pelan-pelan. Jangan langsung menelannya! Aku janji rasanya tidak akan sekasar dan semenyengat tadi."

Morisuke mengikuti petunjuk Kuroo. Bibirnya menyentuh tepi gelas dan menyesap  _cocktail_ nya perlahan, meresapi rasanya sebentar sebelum menelannya.

Rasa pahit masih tertangkap lidahnya, tapi kali ini dia juga merasakan rasa yang lebih halus dan  _creamy_  dibandingkan minuman yang sebelumnya dia minum. Kuroo tidak berbohong, bahkan dia bisa merasakan rasa manis di ujung lidahnya.

Morisuke menghabiskan  _cocktail_ nya. Jujur, tadi rasanya tidak terlalu buruk untuk ukuran minuman beralkohol. Memang lebih enak bir kalengan yang sering dia minum, tapi ini sudah termasuk lumayan.

Tiba-tiba Morisuke merasakan kepalanya menjadi sangat pusing. Sial, dia lupa kalau tadi dia sudah mabuk dan sekarang dia jadi semakin mabuk. Morisuke tidak pernah semabuk ini meskipun meminum berkaleng-kaleng bir. Bartender-bantender tadi pasti memberikannya minuman dengan kadar alkohol yang tinggi. Seharusnya dari awal dia memesan segelas bir seperti Tadashi saja.

"Kau  _hangover_."

Mata Morisuke menyipit. Penglihatannya kabur, yang dia lihat hanyalah cahaya buram warna-warni. Dia merasakan wajahnya sangat panas, tanpa melihat cermin pun Morisuke tahu kalau wajahnya pasti sudah sangat merah. Suara musik menusuk telinganya, membuat kepalanya menjadi sakit sekarang.

Laki-laki mungil itu sudah tidak peduli dengan apa yang ada di sekitarnya. Dia bahkan tidak melawan saat dagunya ditarik dan bibirnya dikecup seseorang.

* * *

"Aah! Agghh!"

Morisuke orgasme entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya, dia menutup rapat kedua matanya. Tangannya memegang seprei kuat-kuat, menyalurkan rasa nikmat yang tidak bisa dia tampung lagi. Kuroo mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari dalam Morisuke, dia melepaskan kondom bekas dari kemaluannya dan membuang benda itu sembarangan setelah mengikatnya.

Morisuke terengah-engah.  _Sialan! Orang ini manusia frustasi seks_ , batinnya. Morisuke tidak habis pikir, Kuroolah yang akan membawanya ke hotel. Mabuknya sudah mereda di pertengahan seks mereka yang entah untuk yang ke berapa kalinya, Morisuke tidak menghitung.

Morisuke membuka matanya dan membelalak. Kuroo mengambil kondom baru dan membuang kotak yang sudah kosong ke samping ranjang. Morisuke melihat kotak kosong tersebut dan netranya menangkap angka delapan di sudut bawah kotak.

 _De-delapan kondom!?_ , batinnya tidak percaya. Mereka sudah melakukan seks sebanyak tujuh kali.

"O-oi! Tunggu! Tunggu dul-Ahh!" Kuroo menjilati lubang Morisuke sebelum memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam. Tangan kanannya memainkan dan memijat kejantanan Morisuke yang kembali menegang karena ulahnya. Morisuke mendesah, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha menahan suara-suara aneh kembali keluar dari mulutnya.

Kuroo menyingkir dari bawah Morisuke dan mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah laki-laki yang ada di bawahnya. Dia mengangkat dagu dan mengelus bibir ranum Morisuke yang telah membengkak dengan ibu jarinya. "Kau ini. Sudah kubilang, jangan tahan suaramu.".

Kuroo menjilat bibir Morisuke sebelum menciumnya. Dia memasukkan lidahnya dan menyelusuri bagian dalam mulut Morisuke.

Tangan Kuroo kembali bergerak, memainkan kejantanan laki-laki di bawahnya. Morisuke medesah di tengah ciuman mereka, dia merasa sangat sesak sekali. Lidah Kuroo mengabsen giginya yang rapi. Morisuke menggelengkan kepalanya dan menjambak rambut hitam Kuroo, membuat wajah pria itu menjauh dari wajahnya.

"Ber-berhenti!"

Kuroo mengangkat alisnya. "Kenapa? Kau kan menikmatinya."

"AKU BISA MATI, DASAR BODOH!"

Mereka terdiam. Terdengar Morisuke yang terengah-engah.  _Apa tadi aku terlalu keras?_ , pikirnya.

"Pfftt! Aku tahu kau bisa. Tapi tenang saja, kau tidak akan mati karena ini."

"Hah?!" Morisuke menatap pria di depannya tidak percaya. Seringai Kuroo semakin lebar dan pria itu terkekeh. Dahi Morisuke berdenyut kesal.

"Aku tidak bohong." Kuroo mendekatkan wajahnya. Napas Morisuke tercekat saat melihat mata Kuroo yang bekilat berbahaya, raut wajahnya serius. "Dan aku tidak akan berbohong." Lanjutnya.

Morisuke memekik kaget saat tubuhnya tiba-tiba dibalik menghadap ranjang dan pinggulnya dinaikkan. Kuroo menempelkan kejantanannya ke lubang Morisuke yang mengkerut, siap untuk menerbos masuk kapan saja. Morisuke meredam suaranya dengan menggigit bantal yang dia peluk, sekujur tubuhnya gemetar saat Kuroo pelan-pelan masuk ke dalam dirinya.

Kuroo mendesah tertahan. Dia melihat tengkuk Morisuke yang terekspos dan mengigitnya hingga berdarah. Penglihatan Morisuke mulai memburam, perutnya terasa melayang, seperti ada kupu-kupu yang menari di dalam perutnya. Morisuke tidak bisa menahan suaranya lagi saat Kuroo mulai bergerak.

* * *

Morisuke terbangun, sejak awal dia memang tidak bisa tidur nyenyak. Kepalanya sakit dan perutnya mual. Yang pertama kali dia lihat adalah wajah Kuroo. Pria itu masih tertidur pulas, Morisuke mengedipkan matanya dua kali saat melihat rambut Kuroo. Tidak seperti kemarin, kali ini semua helai rambutnya jatuh karena basah oleh keringat.

 _Sayang sekali kalau model rambutnya harus kembali seperti kemarin, padahal yang seperti ini bagus, kok_ , pikir Morisuke.

Ingin sekali rasanya Morisuke menampar dirinya sendiri. Seharusnya dia langsung bangkit dari kasur, bukan malah mengomentari penampilan orang yang beberapa jam lalu menjadi  _one night stand_ nya.

Dia menyingkirkan lengan Kuroo yang melingkarinya. Pelan-pelan Morisuke turun dari kasur, berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat di pinggangnya. Jalannya terseok-seok menuju ke kamar mandi.

Morisuke muntah di toilet, mengeluarkan semua makanannya semalam dan alkohol sialan yang membuatnya jadi seperti ini. Morisuke mengerang saat merasakan perutnya mulai perih. Dia mengambil handuk hotel yang digantung. Membersihkan tubuhnya jauh lebih penting sekarang.

Morisuke menghela napas lega saat air hangat dari shower membasuh tubuhnya. Dia menggosok tubuhnya dengan lembut tapi cepat. Morisuke ingin segera pergi dari tempat ini.

Setelah Mematikan keran  _shower_  dan melingkarkan handuk di pinggang. Morisuke berjalan menuju pintu kamar mandi. Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat matanya tak sengaja menangkap bayangan dirinya di cermin yang dia lewati.

Rahang Morisuke terbuka, menatap horor pantulan dirinya di cermin.  _Kiss mark_  dan  _bite mark_  tersebar di sekujur tubuhnya. Pundak, leher, perut, lengan atas, bahkan paha dipenuhi  _kiss mark_ dan  _bite mark_. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan benar saja, keadaannya tidak jauh berbeda. Dia menyentuh tengkuknya, ada bekas gigitan yang akan mudah dilihat orang-orang bahkan dari jarak jauh.

Menggertakkan giginya kesal.  _Brengsek!_ , umpatnya dalam hati. Bagaimana dia akan mengajar kalau kondisi tubuhnya begini? Bekas gigitan dan ciuman di badannya pasti memerlukan waktu berhari-hari untuk bisa hilang.

Morisuke langsung keluar dari kamar mandi dan segera memungut  _jersey_  dan pakaian dalamnya yang tergeletak di lantai sebelum memakainya. Tidak peduli tubuhnya akan kotor karena memakai baju bekas kemarin, toh dia bisa mandi lagi di apartemennya.

Dia mengeluarkan dompet dari kantong celananya dan mengeluarkan semua uang yang ada di dalam benda itu. Morisuke menaruh berlembar-lembar uang di meja rias dan meninggalkan pesan.

Tanpa perlu capek-capek menggali ingatannya, Morisuke tahu bahwa pasti Kuroo yang membayar minumannya semalam. Setidaknya dia masih tahu diri untuk mengganti uang si keparat itu. Kalau urusan hotel adalah lain soal, toh bukan keinginannya untuk dibawa ke sini.

Morisuke mengikat tali sepatunya dan segera melesat pergi dari tempat itu.

* * *

"Sampai besok, Yaku-sensei!"

Morisuke melambaikan tangannya kepada seorang murid perempuan yang menyapanya tadi. Morisuke berdiri di gerbang sekolah, itu adalah rutinitasnya setiap hari. Dia mengawasi setiap murid yang lewat, sesekali menyapa atau memberikan ucapan hati-hati pada mereka.

Angin berhembus sedikit kencang. Morisuke memegang syal yang dipakainya, takut kalau benda itu akan terbang.

Ah, dia jadi teringat soal tadi pagi. Daichi datang ke mejanya dan menanyai keadaannya Sabtu kemarin.

Morisuke hanya mengatakan bahwa dia mabuk, dia tidak mungkin menceritakan cerita lengkapnya pada pria itu. Morisuke juga meminta maaf kepada Daichi karena tidak membawa pulang Koushi, Taketora, dan Ryuunosuke. Untungnya Daichi mengerti dan tidak bertanya apa-apa lagi padanya.

Koushi bertingkah seperti biasa. Tapi Morisuke tidak menanyakan apapun ke laki-laki perak itu. Biarkan saja rahasia itu dia simpan sendiri.

Ya..., dia juga mengetahui keadaan Koushi tidak jauh berbeda darinya saat melihat cara jalan sahabatnya itu sedikit tertatih-tatih.

Morisuke tetap mengajar seperti biasa. Olahraga bersama para murid di lapangan terbuka dan mendengar mereka mengeluh karena kedinginan.

 _Kiss mark_  dan  _bite mark_  di tubuhnya masih belum hilang. Sehingga, mau tidak mau dia menutupinya dengan syal. Lagi pula, tidak akan ada yang curiga padanya karena memakai syal saat musim dingin.

"Yaku-sensei." Morisuke tersadar dari lamunannya. Dia melihat seorang pemuda yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. Dia memiliki warna rambut seperti puding.

"Kenma? Tumben belum pulang. Belum di jemput, ya?" Tanya Morisuke. Dia sangat hafal dengan muridnya yang satu ini.

Kenma pasti akan selalu menjadi yang paling awal berada di gerbang sekolah. Pemuda itu selalu dijemput dengan mobil  _sport_  hitam yang biasanya terparkir di samping gerbang sekolah.

"Iya. Aku disuruh untuk menunggu di sini."Kenma berhenti di samping Morisuke. Tangannnya sibuk memainkan PSP, memencet-mencet tombol yang ada di benda itu. Morisuke melongokkan kepalanya ke luar gerbang dan benar saja, belum ada mobil  _sport_  hitam terparkir di samping gerbang sekolah.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Kenma, kau selalu diantar jemput oleh orang tuamu?" Kenma menatap Morisuke.

"Ah, bukan. Itu tetanggaku."

Morisuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Eh? Memang tetanggamu itu tidak bekerja jam segini?" Kenma menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tetanggaku itu anak kuliahan, kok, sensei." Morisuke mengangguk mengerti. Tangannya mengencangkan syal yang melingkar di lehernya. Kenma sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. Morisuke takut kalau pemuda itu tanpa sengaja melihat tanda kemerahan di lehernya.

"Oi! Kenma."

Morisuke membeku di tempat.

Suara ini. Suara menyebalkan ini.

"Kau lama, Kuro."

"Haha, maaf, ya. Tadi aku dipanggil dosen."

"Makanya jangan selalu buat masalah, Kuro."

"Astaga, Kenma. Kenapa kau selalu memandangku buruk, sih?" Kuroo bertanya dengan dramatis. Kenma memutar bola matanya, apa benar orang ini lebih tua tiga tahun darinya?

Kenma menoleh ke samping, ingin berpamitan dengan guru olahraganya, tapi keinginannya dia urung. Morisuke menatap tidak percaya ke arah Kuroo. Wajah guru olahraga itu pucat, mulutnya menganga, seperti ikan yang berusaha bernapas di darat.

Kuroo melihat Morisuke dengan tatapan jahilnya. Seringainya melebar, sampai gigi-gigi putihnya terlihat.

Kenma langsung paham kalau kedua orang ini pernah bertemu sebelumnya.

"Kalian saling kenal?" Tanya Kenma. Mau tidak mau dia juga pasti penasaran.

"Ah, tidak, kok. Kami hanya pernah bertemu. Aku saja belum meperkenalkan diri padanya." Jawab Kuroo enteng.

Morisuke melotot ke si jabrik. Bagaimana mau berkenalan? Pria itu justru langsung menyetubuhinya saat dia mabuk.

Kuroo mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Morisuke. Senyum jenakanya masih terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"Saya Kuroo Tetsurou, tetangganya Kenma. Senang bertemu dengan anda lagi, Yaku Morisuke-san."

**Author's Note:**

> Wkwkwk, pengen coba aja bikin ceritanya kuroyaku dan menurutku pairing ini masih kurang di fandom ini. tidak ada salahnya, kan, nambah asupan kuroyaku? XD


End file.
